Dreams and Divinations
by Dracaenas
Summary: IT'S SNOWING! I realize that has nothing to do with my fic, but ithought it was important. Harry has strange dreams, there might be a sequel it depends on the reviews (if any) that I get.
1. Default Chapter Title

Dreams and Divinations

He shuddered as the green light flashed around him. The trees around him began to blur, the colors melting into one another. He looked down and saw his body wrapped in blankets. _Am I dead?_

****

Not yet.

What? Who is that? 

****

It is I, come to take you away from this world.

Where are you? How are you speaking to me? Are you –?

****

I am Death.

He felt something soft and warm enveloping him, carrying him down, down, down. Or was it up? He quickly dismissed that thought from his mind. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

**__**

What is your name?

It's Harry, Harry Potter, why?

**__**

WHAT! It is not your time! Leave me!

But I don't want to leave you; I can't leave you!

****

No, you will be needed in the future; you must stay and grow.

Please, let me stay!

****

NO! It is not your time! If I take you now it will ruin everything!

What do you mean? What will it ruin? Don't go! But he could already feel himself being pulled down to his human body, unchanged except for the new lightning-bolt shaped scar on his head. He started crying, until a huge man picked him up, whispering "S'aright 'arry, yer fine now, don't worry, Hagrid'll take good care o' ya." 

He fell asleep in the huge man's arms, feeling safe for the first time that night.

****

Harry sat up in bed, sweating. Horrified he looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his old bed in Hogwarts, his best friend, Ron was sleeping in the bed next to his, and his scar wasn't hurting.

"It was just a silly dream, that's all," He reassured himself under his breath. But he couldn't get rid of that infuriating voice saying he had to pay attention, he had to be more careful, that something was seriously wrong.

A/N hi y'all. Aright, lets see what's first on the agenda.

1. Lot's of people were confused about my last author's note. I was just telling a few anecdotes about Winston Churchill; that's all. I was slightly hyper, so you'll have to bear with me.

2. I'm watching the coolest movie on the Sci-fi channel (disclaimer, the Scoff channel belongs to itself). It'sreally cool, but I don't know what it's called. It has the aliens in it called Newcomers. I think I'm abusing my A/N priveleges so you can skip all this if you want. 

3. Now for this story's fun fact (I can't believe I just said that) Schroedinger's (sp?) cat theory is that if there's a cat in a box with poisoned food, the cat is in a state between death and life untill you open the box. It makes sense if you think about it.

4. IT'S SNOWING!

5. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling, if it were mine I'd be a lot richer.

6. This is getting really long, so I think it's time to say

7. Goodbye


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dreams and Divinations II

The next night he dreamed again, the same as before. He fell asleep, and was immediately surrounded by the green light. However this time, near the end, it changed.

**__**

Harry I must tell you something!

What! That's not the way it happened last time?

****

I know. I have ventured into the realm of the dream to tell you something. You have reached the time of your destiny!

What? What destiny? I thought I'd fulfilled my destiny when I defeated Voldemort that last time.

****

Nay! He still lives, does he not?

Well yes, but he's much weaker isn't he? If you just got Fudge and a bunch of Aurors couldn't you – 

****

Of course not! Only you are powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. However, he has an ally, one you don't know about. He will keep you from defeating Voldemort. He will even try and convert you to his cause! You must trust me; this person is very close to you. His name is – 

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes to see a huge blurry face with bright red hair. He shoved on his glasses.

"Ron! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up!"

"Why should I wake up? It is Christmas you know. No classes!"

"Yeah but if you don't wake up now Hermione'll be here and you're not exactly decent you know."

Harry looked down at himself and flushed. He grabbed his blanket and brought it up to his chin, just in time.

"Hello boys!" Hermione sang, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hi Hermione," Harry said cautiously, thinking of his dream again. _Maybe Hermione is the one? But no, the voice said HIS name is, so it's not her._

"Come on Hermione, help me get Harry out of bed won't you?" Ron grinned wickedly.

Harry turned toward Ron, suspicion in his eyes. _But what about Ron? No, I don't believe Ron would do something like that to me. _

"Now get out of here," he yelled at both of them, "I've got to get dressed!"

Downstairs at breakfast he ignored Ron and Hermione's chatter, and looked around instead. He couldn't wait for nightfall, so he could dream again. He needed to find out who Voldemort's ally was. He kept going over different options for who it could be. _Hagrid? Goyle? The Bloody Baron? Peeves? _He couldn't wait for nightfall, so he could dream again. 

Later in the common room, Harry stared into the flickering fire, watching it's flames play tag in the semi-darkness. In a sort of daze he thought he could see a face in them. Suddenly the face's mouth opened and it spoke to him.

**__**

Harry!

What!

****

I am back!

What? But you're just— I thought you could only speak in dreams!

****

No, I am composed of the five elements; I can speak out of all of them.

Five?

****

Yes, earth, water, air, fire and life.

What, er, who are you?

****

That is not imprtant, now I need to tell you something very important.

Yes, um you were saying about Voldemort's ally?

****

Right, you will not believe me. Therefore I must give you proof.

How?

****

You also have a friend, he will show you. You must trust this person, he is not what he seems.

Who is he?

****

He is Draco Malfoy.

What! You're kidding. He's such a – He's the biggest supporter of Voldemort I've ever seen, except maybe Pettigrew!

****

If you do not trust me, ask your female friend.

Hermione?

****

Yes, ask her where she's been going these past nights. Then you will see just how bad a person this Draco is.

Whatever. Who is this ally of Voldemort? 

****

Ask Draco to show you.

But he –! 

****

Do not argue! I hear someone coming. Remember Harry who your real _friends are! Remember . . ._

The voice faded out as Hermione walked in, looking slightly flushed. Harry decided to confront her about what the voice had told him.

"So Hermione, where've you been?"

"What – what do you mean?"

"Every night this month you've disappeared after dinner, what's going on?"

" I, I, oh Harry, I can't lie to you!" she ran at him and threw her arms around him sobbing.

"It's o.k. Hermione! Here take this," he handed her a tissue, "Now, what's wrong?"

"I've been seeing Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

"What? You've been what?"

"He's really not that bad. You don't understand."

"Well, do you think he would be willing to help me?"

"What? Y – you mean! You're not going to get mad?

"Of course not! Who you date is your choice. Um . . . do you think he'd do it?" 

He told her about the voice in the flames.

"Oh of course he would, he hates Voldemort."

"What! But he always, he's so – he hates me!"

"You never did give him a chance you know. You were rude to him right from the start!"

"Well he – !" Then he thought about it, "You know what, I hate to say it but you're right."

"Good, let's go talk to him."

"What? Now?"

"Of course, no time like the present!" Hermione was humming and smiling. She felt lighter knowing that Harry accepted her and Draco's romance. Now she didn't have to worry about him finding out. She smiled and leaped into the air.

"So . . . um . . . would you be willing to help me out?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Wait, run this by me again, how am I supposed to do this? And what am I supposed to do anyway? I'm very confused." Draco scratched at his chin.

"You're not the only one. I have no idea who this disembodied voice is, what it's talking about, whom it's talking about, or even how you're supposed to help me! But if you see somebody close to me having tea with Voldemort, would you mind telling me?"

"Sure I guess; I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

They both walked away slightly disoriented by the sudden loss of their hatred for each other.

__

Odd, very odd, he thought.

A/N/ Happy Thanksgiving! I've decided to cut short on my Authors Notes. Either that or I'm just lazy. I just want to say this one thing, thanks. I know lots of authors thank their reviewers by name and everything, but I don't want to fill up my story with a bunch of names that nobody will recognize. So I just want to say thanks to all of you. I really appreciate all the reviews (hint hint). It makes me feel that actual people are reading these things; I'm not just writing into a void. It's very encouraging, and I really appreciate it. By the way, none of these characters are mine.

****


	3. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Dreams and Divinations (III)

Now that Harry had Draco and Hermione behind him, he needed to tell Ron. One night he cornered him in the common room and quietly revealed everything. Ron was willing to accept all but the fact that Draco was the ally for once, and not the enemy. Harry was able to establish a somewhat uneasy truce between the two of them, but they still remained a little wary around each other. Mostly the group spent their time together in the library, hunting for clues as to what the voice was and how they could get it to talk to Harry again. It had been almost a whole term since Harry's original dream and still he knew next to nothing about his 'destiny'.

Now it was spring vacation, and Harry still hadn't heard from his voice. _Where is he? Or is it she? Whatever, I haven't heard from him since he told me about Draco! I wonder how he Draco is anyway. He hasn't owled me for a while and break is over tomorrow! Oh well there's nothing to do but wait until he comes tomorrow. _Harry picked himself up and went to challenge Ron to a game of wizard's chess.

The next day when the train came in, Draco raced up to him as soon as none of the other Slytherins were looking.

"Harry, Harry! I found out who he is! Your unexpected enemy!" Draco cried.

"You did? Who is he? Tell me!"

"Wait Harry," Draco said cautiously, "you have to promise that you won't take offense at what I'm going to say. This is someone really close to you, and you might be offended."

"It's not Sirius is it?"

"Sirius black? How is he close to you?" 

"Er . . . never mind, don't worry I won't be offended."

"Well it's, er, it's Dumbledore."

"What?! You're joking!," Harry's voice turned slightly colder, "You _are _joking, aren't you?" he said dangerously.

Draco took a deep breath. "No. Harry I am not. I'm sorry to say this, but about three days ago he showed up for my father's Death Eaters meeting. He was trying to convince them not to kill you."

"There then you see! He's not my enemy, he was just trying to help!" Harry said assuredly.

"Well, no. You didn't let me finish. He wasn't trying to kill you like they were, he was trying to get you to be You-Know-Who's familiar."

"His what?"

"His familiar. Like the old wizards used to have. They're kind of like a well, where the wizards can use their powers to augment their own. But usually they were animals, and eventually even that got banned by the Ministry. Basically you would be his slave. Like house-elves are, kind of, except there's no way to be free."

"Oh," what Draco was trying to say finally dawned on him, "so since I'm 'the great Harry Potter' everyone would think I was _against _Voldemort, when instead –,"

"You would be his greatest supporter."

"Are you absolutely _positive _it was Dumbledore and not someone else?"

"Yes of course! I even saw the Dark Mark on his arm! My father wanted me to apologize for all the times I had been rude to him. He figures we'll be best friends now that I know he's 'one of us.'"

Harry sat down hard. It was impossible! But in a sick way it seemed to make sense. The way Dumbledore's eyes had gleamed with triumph when he told him about Voldemort coming back into power. The way he always seemed to be there just in time to save him. Everyone always said Voldemort was frightened of Dumbledore. He wasn't really frightened; it was just a good excuse for him to not have used Adavra Kedavra on him years ago. Horrifyingly it all made sense, one of his greatest protectors was actually his greatest betrayer! Who was next, Sirius?

"I have to go; to go digest this, I'm going to take a walk ok?" Harry got up and walked out the door, as if in a daze.

"But Harry, you have classes!"

"Tell them I'm sick!" Harry called back, and walked onto the grounds, past Hagrid's hut, past the lake, until he found himself in the Forbidden Forest. He looked around, terribly lost. He was deep in the forest, deeper than he'd ever been before. "Oh no," he said out loud, to himself, "how do I get myself _into _these messes?"

Sighing, he started climbing the highest tree he could find. From his perch he could see almost the whole forest stretching around him. But no Hogwarts. He turned around and around in his tree, hoping for at least a glimmer of the lake, but all he could find was a sea of green treetops. "Oh shit," he said, talking to himself again, "what am I going to do?"

He got down and tried to see if he could remember which way that he'd started from. It was no use, he'd been so lost in thought that he couldn't remember what he'd had for breakfast today, let alone a measly direction. He kicked a tree in frustration. To his surprise a young woman with green hair and brown skin came rushing out of the tree. She started cursing at him and throwing rocks at him! "Wh-what are you doing?"

The woman stopped in mid-throw. "You can see me?"

"Of course? Who are you?"

"B-but you're a mortal!" he could see that the woman's confusion matched his own. 

"Y-e-e-e-e-s" he said slowly, a shiver running through him. _Is she mentally sound? _

Now the woman was pacing back and forth, muttering. Harry began to back away slowly. He pushed his hand through his hair nervously. The woman stared at him.

"You're the Potter boy! No wonder you can see me! I beg your forgiveness sir." 

"Er, that's all right," Harry was used to people acting strangely around him, "um . . . do you know a way I could get out of here?"

"Oh no sir, you can't leave yet! I must invite you to my home!"

"Uh . . . I guess that would be all right." 

The woman placed her forehead to the base of the tree trunk and a door opened in it. Harry was a bit put off by this, but walked inside despite his misgivings. In the tree was a little house! The woman bustled around and finally placed a steaming cup of tea on a table in front of him. "Sit, sit!" she said gesturing towards a chair with one hand. Harry blinked; had that chair been there a moment ago? He sat down and sipped his tea. Finally after a few minutes of silence he said, "who are you?" 

"My name is Elk, and I'm a dryad."

"A what?"

"A tree sprite; it means that my soul is shared with the tree. I take care of him, and he gives me eternal life, at least until he dies."

"He?"

"Of course! What did you think trees were, 'it's'?" Elk glared at him.

"No! I mean I guess not. Do you think you could help me get home now?"

"Oh no, I can't leave my tree, we'd die! You need to ask one of the centaurs."

"Where can I find them?"

"Oh, I'll get Daemon for you, he's a friend of mine," at the word 'friend' Elk blushed a little, leaving Harry to wonder what kind of friends they were exactly. Elk made a complicated looking gesture that left a trail of sparkling green fire where her fingers had been. Soon Daemon showed up and Elk rushed out to meet him. 

"You called darling?"

"Daemon, this is Harry Potter, he needs to get home."

Without a word Daemon knelt on the ground. Harry stared at the broad, ebony back uncertainly. "Get on,"

Harry mounted the horse part of the centaur and held on tightly to Daemon's long blue-black hair. Daemon got up and started galloping east. Harry held on as well as he could, praying he wouldn't fall off and break his skull. Moments later they arrived at the edge of the forest. Harry dismounted with shaking legs, and thanked Daemon. 

"It was an honor," Daemon said, "however I am not done with you yet. I have a message for you from the Elder Centaur. He says 'remember and take heart, for not all your friends are against you. There will be a great battle and you will win, but at great cost to yourself.' That is all." He wheeled around and trotted into the forest, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

That night he was visited by the mysterious voice again.

**__**

Harry you are ready.

You're back! Where did you go?

****

I needed to wait until you knew the truth about Dumbledore. Now you are ready for more information.

A centaur spoke to me today, and a dryad.

****

Yes I know; I'm the one who made that all happen. Have you guessed who I am yet?

Of course not, how could I?

****

No, but you have heard of me, I am what is known as the Elder Centaur.

What's that? Daemon told me about you, but I thought you were just a village leader.

****

Nay, I am more than that. I am the creator of all the magical beasts in the world.

You're what?

****

All centaurs, all nymphs, the house-elves, the giants, the dragons, all are mine.

But wait – I don't understand! What about things like Blast-Ended Skrewts? And how're you creating these creatures? Are you some kind of god?

****

Ah, those are very good questions my child. I am the first wizard. When I first discovered my powers I was much stronger than you later ones were were. But when my son was born, he had much less magic than I did and his child had less than he did. Frightened of what was happening, I knew that at some point there would be no more magic in this world. So I took my great powers and used them to create all the magical beasts you have now. Then I drank an immortality potion, the first and last of it's kind, so that I could watch over my creations. As for your friend Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts, well that is no surprise. He is my descendant. I have come to him many times in dreams, much like I have for you, and given him ideas for his magical beasts.

But, if the wizards are running out of magic . . .

****

Oh don't worry about that. My great-great-great-great grandson Merlin solved that problem when he separated us from the Muggles. They had been stealing our power. That's why we can't tell the Muggles about our existence. The more who know about us, the weaker we become.

But why are you talking to me?

****

Because, I think that as my last creation you deserve some special significance.

Your what?

****

I told Lily and James when they could conceive. They had tried to have children before, and thought that they couldn't have children. I told them when a good time to try was,when your mother and father died, I saved and protected you, I shaped your mind and body in your mothers womb. That's why all the magical beasts will help you, even unicorns are on your side. You are their brother. You have had three parents, Lily, James, and I.

I-I, I don't understand. Am I human?

****

Yes, of course. Now enough of this family history. We need to talk about your upcoing battle. Voldemort will rise again Harry. You will need to use your new and old knowledge to defeat him.

When is he coming?

****

I cannot tell you. If I do it could ruin everything.

But then how can I prepare?

****

Just watch and learn. If you can find the signs you'll be prepared.

And the voice faded away.

A/N So what do you think? This one took me a while. I don't think it's my best but to tell the truth I don't think series like these are my strong suit. Oh well. Anyway it's a lot longer then some of my others. Review ok! Thanks to all the people who do. Oh by the way . . . I HATE MATH! I'm sorry Mr. Ash but it's true. Bye bye! 

****


End file.
